Treevil People
The Treevil People are a nomadic clan of Tree People who live in the depths of the Forest of Doom. Unlike the other Tree People clan, the Treeple People, the Treevil People are highly aggressive and xenophobic, attacking most people on sight. They are less aggressive towards the Treeple People, but the two clans often go to war for various reasons. History The Tree People were originally a bunch of nomadic groups organized into clans. However, one of the most important clans, the Treeple People, met the Canthans, who had just barely began to explore the depths of the forest. The Canthans introduced the Treeple People to the worship of Balthazar, their god. The Treeple People were so impressed by this god that they immediately converted to Balthazarism. Many other clans eventually joined the Treeple People in their religion, and eventually these clans began to settle down into cities. Meanwhile, the clans who did not adopt this religion became increasingly hostile to those who did, thinking them weak. They went to war with the Treeple People, however the Treeple People were aided by the Canthans, and their combined power crushed the nomadic clans, who were led by the Treevil People. The clans went back into the forest, nursing their hatred of all other people, seeing them as the cause of their defeat. Eventually, through constant war, all of the nomadic clans were either destroyed or became part of the Treevil People. Years passed in relative peace, but then another group entered the forest. Some groups of Dredge had escaped from their enslavement by the Dwarven Tsardom in Tyria. These Dredges soon established colonies, infringing on the space of the Treevil People. The Treevil People were not pleased with this incursion, partly due to their xenophobic nature and partly because of the fact that the dredge were living on their territory. They declared war against the dredge with the intention of driving them out of the forest, but the dredge had fortified their position using underground tunnels, and the Treevil People were unable to get them out. Eventually the war ended in a stalemate, and the Treevil People were forced to accept the dredge as a permanent part of the forest. These wars also contributed to the xenophobia of the Canthan Dredges, and both the Treevil People and the Canthan Dredges were always prepared for war, should the other show signs of aggression Culture The Treevil People are very xenophobic, and generally attack anyone who is not a Tree Person on sight. They are slighly less aggressive to the Treeple People due to the fact that they are of the same culture group. However, they are still very distrustful of Treeple People and the two clans are not on friendly terms. Also, the Treevil People are nomadic, and generally do not establish any permanent settlements. Their system of government is highly decentralized, and most Treevil People just wander around in groups who have individual leaders. However, the Treevil People will group together during times of war, and will elect a General to lead them until this war is over. These Generals are usually the best fighters, as physical strength is one of the most important traits that a Treevil Person can have. Category:Cantha Category:Political Entities